tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween 2010 3
Log Title: Halloween 2010 3 Characters: * AirTight * Wisp * Katie * Denise * Marcie * Circuit Breaker/Josie * Mara * Zartan * Storm Shadow * Blackout * Kurt * Temera * Cuffs * Krista * Over Kill * Dr. Lazarus * @QueenOfSpades * Interrogator Location: At a hangar, on a Military base, in Chicago, U.S.A. Date: October 31, 2010 TP: Halloween 2010 Summary: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends Halloween party. Cobra Headquarters - Cobra Island This is the grand foyer of Cobra's main headquarters. This large area is filled with activity. Squads of troopers march through, masked operatives in lab coats scurry from hallway to hallway, Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers move here and there, all doing the bidding of Cobra. A pair of sleek, silvery doors lead to the central elevator. Interrogator exits the Vector, and quickly walks into HQ. A Viper guard checks Interrogator's identification before allowing you to pass into the main headquarters building. Command Quarters - Cobra Island Cold, deep blue tiles echo the sound of every footfall in this dimly lit hallway. Each of the doors along the corridor is a similar deep blue color. Each is emblazoned with a crimson Cobra sigil and a small plaque designating the occupant of the room beyond it. Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I'll be at the hangars. Resting. Thinking. Interneting." irc.dal.net> Neonode> That..wasn't pleasant. Interrogator quickly grabs his guns and heads back to the lift. Central Clearing - Cobra Island A large clearing has been cut from the forest here. Within this clearing, the massive fortress of Cobra Headquarters rises into the sky. The long, narrow barracks buildings and the motorpool seem insignificant in comparison. The main road reaches toward the island's north and south shores from here. irc.dal.net> Neonode> I think I'm going to watch a movie or something. Look through my old copies from previous versions. irc.dal.net> Charity No one is answering my questions. irc.dal.net> Charity I feel unloved. :/ irc.dal.net> c.b. Sorry. Winding down from dealing with a situation. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Where are you, Storm Shadow? We need to talk about tonight..." irc.dal.net> Neonode> same here. What was your question, Charity? I might have missed it in flight. irc.dal.net> Neonode> Checking the backlog.s irc.dal.net> Neonode> Ahh. abotu what I didnt do right, correct? irc.dal.net> Neonode> Well I'm a BAT, right? I blow things up for a living. I showed up at a party and I didnt blow anything up. Interrogator readies his M16... Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "I'm out tracking my trackers, of course." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Lets not talk about tracers and trackers." irc.dal.net Charity Um. Okay? Blowing things up generally isn't cool, anyway. irc.dal.net> Neonode> Oh. Allright. One and three are yelling at me about it. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Where, exactly?" irc.dal.net> Neonode> But, my psychologist and CO doesn't think ...I should have attacked so.. I guess I made the right decision. Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "If I told you, then I wouldn't be doing a very good job of remaining clandestine, now, would I?" Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "What do you have to hide, Storm Shadow?" Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "On whose orders are you remaining clandestine?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Under mine, as a commanding officer of clandestine operations. And you, lab rat?" Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "What is that question insinuating?" Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "That you are in Research and Development, not field operations." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I Still think Storm Shadow's hiding." Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "I *am* hiding. That is called... Clandestine." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Because you knew you did something wrong. And you know Interrogator is mad and would kill you?" Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Do you need me to hunt him, sir?" Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I have done Intelligence before, and I have Baroness' permission to do what I need to to fix him.” Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "Then scrap it and start over." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I am slightly angry, but I do not want to kill anyone, yet." Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "That's the only way to fix it. Patching together piecemill that which never worked right to begin with will only make it worse." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Theres a plan.. but I do not think Lazarus will succeed. It would require contact wiht the Queen of Spades. And I do not htink shes talking anymore." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I agree. Dr Lazarus and I had a talk. There will be no more brainscanning or reprogramming until I have finish diagnosing and treating Over Kill." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Hrm. So you guys are planning to start ...over." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "..." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Would this benefit the Coil, truely?" Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "No, Over Kill, you were there, remember? We are going to fix you, this version. There will be no need for another." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Confirmed. I was wondering if starting over from scratch..would truely benefit the Coil. If so, I will take measures recycle this unit." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "No, Over Kill, you can be salvag...healed. I mean healed." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Very well." Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow snerks, but does not further antagonize either of them. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Where are you, Storm Shadow? We really do need to talk, so I can heal Over Kill." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I'm not broken. I'm going to talk to one and three about this." Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "The Radio is fine for talking, Interrogator." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I wish to meet in person, or use a different frequency then, so Over Kill is not further stressed." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Why didn't Lazarus tell me about this plan when we met?" irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh Wgah'nagl fhtan. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Somebody start tracking irc.dal.net now!" irc.dal.net Deskbunny Trying to summon an Old One to the chatroom? Somehow doubt that he gets dal.net. Or would care to get it. irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Are you kidding? The Great Old One has already invaded. Have you not witnessed the level of depravity and insanity the Internet has to offer? Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "And wake up Dr. Lazarus!" Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Lazarus Dr. Lazarus here." Interrogator slides the M16's stap over his sholder, and re-enters HQ. Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "what.. what did I do?" irc.dal.net> Neonode> Hello, Queen. How are you. Looking for hentai? irc.dal.net> Neonode> actually, I'm glad you're here. Samedischild has been looking for you. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Get on irc.dal.net, please." irc.dal.net Samedischild connects irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Considering what I've been doing, Hentai would be a welcome distraction. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Where are you, Over Kill?" irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Bah. I'm always sought, often imitated, never duplicated. Not that I'm disposed to being social at the moment. irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Bah. I'm always sought, often imitated, never duplicated. Not that I'm disposed to being social at the moment. Airfield - Cobra Island The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Interrogator approaches Over Kill carefully, saying in his regular, accentless voice, "Are you all right?" Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I'm...at the ...hangar" Over Kill is curled up, holding his head, under a vector. He seems shaken, but allright. "I am fine." he says tiredly. "And you?" irc.dal.net Samedischild Hrm. Why so indisposed? Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I will see to Over Kill, Dr. Lazarus. Try to accomplish what you need to with that woman..." irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades I've just spent five weeks or more arguing with virtual Over Kill units and combining them into one workable amalgamation. That would drive any human... BATty. Interrogator says, "I am well. Can Spades hurt you? Should you disconnect?" irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades That being said, it's YOUR turn. irc.dal.net Samedischild I see. I would like to get a hold of those units. What can I trade you? Over Kill murmurs "No." he says "I have put up..blocks. She cannot get to me. To us anymore." irc.dal.net Samedischild You're missing a few to combine them fully ...arent you? Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I am not done with you, Storm Shadow...but I have a patient to attend to." irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades That wasn't the agreement. You gave me all of 'em. We were going to work on a research server and compare notes. My side is done. How is yours coming along? Cobra (IC) Storm Shadow says, "I tremble with anticipation." Interrogator reaches out gently to Over Kill, "Do you need to talk about anything?" irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Don't tell me you procrastinated. Over Kill murmurs "Yes.. no.." he pauses. "That wasn't easy." he admits. irc.dal.net Samedischild I've been busy with the current unit. I still have one and three you know. They are..progressing slowly. irc.dal.net Samedischild You currently have 2, 4.0, 4.2. I have 1, 3 and alpha. irc.dal.net Samedischild And of course, RA. Interrogator nods, "No, it was not." He rubs his still sore throat. irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades And you sent your goon with all of the missing pieces to the grand caymans, where the cores were uploaded to a server with secure terminals. I gave you copies of my pieces, you gave me copies of your pieces, with the caveat that I kept the hardware. You're not going to renege now, are you... irc.dal.net Samedischild The question is, are you? I have the missing pieces. What else do you need? This is.. too easy. Over Kill murmurs "Are you allright?" he asks. "You sound ill." irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades I've spent 107520 processing hours on this project. Why would *I* renege? Interrogator says quietly, "It hurts to yell, or if I talk too excitedly for too long. I will be fine." irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Unlike your organic processors, I can field up to 32 dedicated quad cores at 3.8 gigahertz each. Multiply that by 24 hours a day, seven days a week, for five weeks. irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades That's only on a single node, too. That isn't even a hair of what I could have dedicated to it. irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades Reneging or doublecrossing is par for the course when it comes to Cobra. It would not be a far stretch to include slacking and cheating on homework to the laundry list of why most people don't do business with your research department. My version of the amalgamation is done. What do *you* have to offer in comparison? Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Dr. Lazarus, do you require assistance? I am always on irc.dal.net because that is how my people would reach me in an emergency..." irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades My personality matrix is including that I begin to get impatient. irc.dal.net Samedischild My appologies. I am ready for the exchange of information. Would you rather meet in person, or do it over the internet? Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Maybe I can lure her to a personal confrontation." irc.dal.net> " Interrogator thinks, then shakes his head, "I don't know. I think you should check it out fully, and then report to Cobra Commander and the rest of the High Command on your findings. I will be happy to assist if wanted." Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "What do you think about this?" Over Kill pauses. "Well..I don't want to be replaced. But if it is good for the Coil.." Interrogator nods, "Nobody wants to be replaced." Over Kill tilts his head. "This thing would be... a replacement. You can understand why I fear it." Lazarus nods 'I'll do that. It should be clean ,though." Interrogator turns to the Doctor, "What did she want in exchange?" Lazarus shrugs. "She did not say. I think she may just want to see this project- which she has now completed...working." Interrogator says suspiciously, "That is not the way this world works." GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator sighs, and rubs his throat. "Do you need my assistance now, Doctor Lazarus?" Dr. Lazarus answers. "I think it's safe. It doesn't have any viruses carrying on it." she pauses. "In your professional opinion, do you think we should use it as is or add the others to it?" Interrogator things, "Are any of the ones already on it Cyborgs?" "Yes." Lazarus answers. "Both 4.0 'angela' and 2.0 'andersen' were Cyborgs." Lazarus asks "Have you spoken to the Autobot.. Warlord before? Do you know his history?" Interrogator nods, "I believe he was once an Over Kill unit. How did Spades get him? To be honest, we should add the others to it, but keep this version, 6.0, active until we're positive 7.0 is what it appears to be." Lazarus asks. "Maybe you should speak to him directly. He's usually on Dalnet." she asks. "I do not kno whow spades got to him. Maybe he;d tell you." Interrogator thoughtfully says, "I will try, then. I have not survived this long by being trusting..." irc.dal.net IamHere Warlord? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Yo? Lazarus smiles. "Me either." she says. "Be careful with Andersen. He's got a severe case of multiple personality syndrome and is deranged." irc.dal.net Frankenstein I am here. I like that name :> irc.dal.net IamHere I am a friend of a friend of Over Kill 6.0, and I am wondering how Spades got your data...Thank you. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh! That! irc.dal.net Frankenstein Well. I made a copy of our minds and sent it to her. Because we might be...executed soon. Interrogator says, "Joy." irc.dal.net Interrogator, "Autobots believe in executions? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh no but Decepticons do. We've been a prisoner here for months. Do you know what's weird? irc.dal.net IamHere What? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Queen wanted a copy of all of us but only seemed intereted in Andersen, really. Weird huh? I mean 2.0 and me, we're.. pretty neat too. I wonder why. Lazarus motions to the network. "See what I mean?" Interrogator nods. irc.dal.net IamHere To whom am I speaking, may i ask? irc.dal.net Frankenstein I'm Warlord! And who are you? irc.dal.net IamHere You seem to have misunderstood the question. I meant which Over Kill version am I currently speaking to? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh! When we were an Over Kill. We were the second unit. Interrogator says, "What version was the second unit?" irc.dal.net IamHere How did you manage to get your data past the Decepticons? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh you see. Andersen's quite the hacker. He and Queen, together well..they got a break in the security. It lasted like... 20 seconds or something. But we got it working. I think we could do it again. But I don't know you. Lazarus responds. "That was the first cyborg. A human technoviper named Stephen Andersen merged with a new version of the Over Kill AI." irc.dal.net IamHere No, you do not. Do you fear execution? irc.dal.net Frankenstein Not really. I'm a soldier. We live to blow things up. One day we'll die for it. It doesn't scare us. Interrogator sighs, "Ah..." Lazarus asks "Are you familiar with this version's history?" irc.dal.net IamHere So you do not have a final request I might be able to carry out? irc.dal.net Frankenstein You wanna talk to Anderson or Over Kill? We're all kind of lonely here. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh. I could see about that, sure! Interrogator replies, "6.0s?" Lazarus shakes her head. "I Was referring to 2.0" irc.dal.net Frankenstein Sometimes the soapdish visits. Otherwise, its just us. Interrogator says, "Not really, I just kind of scanned reports. So there is Anderson, Over Kill, and then a merger of the two?" Lazarus nods "More or less. Warlord is .. an autobot personality, I believe that the other two are riding on. They each seem very individual. I remember working with Anderson. What he has become..is an abomination." irc.dal.net IamHere I will chat more later, if you are still there. For now, each of you may make one request, and I will try to carry them out. I don't think I can rescue you or prevent the execution, though. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh. Could you tell us who you are first? irc.dal.net IamHere Unfortunately not. There are far too many beings that depend on me to remain anonymous so we can all continue to live. irc.dal.net Frankenstein I'll ask the others... irc.dal.net Frankenstein Stephen said I shouldn't trust strangers. You could be a Decepticon, or worse, a Cobra. irc.dal.net IamHere I will tell you what I have told others here. I am a Russian Psychiatrist, retired from the Russian Military. irc.dal.net Frankenstein That's not the truth, though is it. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Oh. hi, Stevie! Stevie this is my friend. He's Russian! irc.dal.net Frankenstein So he says. Hello, I am here. irc.dal.net IamHere Hello. irc.dal.net Frankenstein So I hear you've been talking to Warlord. Why? irc.dal.net IamHere I do online research for a Brother. He asks me to find things out for him, and I do it. Interrogator looks at the Doctor and Over Kill, "This could get real deep, real fast..." OOC Over Kill says, "lol I cant go there at 730 today :) I just reembered I wont have my paystub until this afternoon so I cant show my last working income *_* I guess I"ll have to go this afternoon. Which means I can sleep a few hours :)" OOC Interrogator says, "Cool" OOC Over Kill says, "I'll do a couple more poses then head out :) Thanks for staying up with me :>" Over Kill pauses. "It's already lost me." Lazarus murmurs. "Be careful with him. If it gets too deep break contact." irc.dal.net Frankenstein Okay. Who'se your brother? OOC Interrogator says, "NP, I had to do this stuff ICly, anyway..." OOC Over Kill says, "true true :)" OOC Over Kill says, "I can continue this tomorrow :)" OOC Over Kill says, "I hope this has been helpful :)" irc.dal.net IamHere It's not one particular Brother, it is the Brotherhood, as a whole, understand? irc.dal.net Frankenstein I think I do. irc.dal.net IamHere good. irc.dal.net Frankenstein This brotherhood under the serpent? irc.dal.net IamHere No, under the Motherland. The Hammer and the Sickle. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Ah! That motherland. irc.dal.net Frankenstein So does the hammer have an interest in our project then? irc.dal.net IamHere Yes. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Are you purchasing information on autobots then? Or is this the Over Kill thing? irc.dal.net IamHere Both. Every day, more of the Old Guard pass. Both the process that made you an Autobot and the Over Kill project offer immortality, do they not? irc.dal.net Frankenstein I wasn't aware the mother's ears were still on such things. I thought maybe you were mafyia. But.. now I see. They do, but its at a price. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Don't make the mistakes I made. Do not think this is a way to power. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Um. Stevie? You mispelled mafia. :> irc.dal.net Frankenstein I did not. IamHere will understand. irc.dal.net Frankenstein erm Mafiya irc.dal.net IamHer Yes. Tell me your story, and I will pass it on to the rest, so we may learn from your mistake(s)... irc.dal.net Frankenstein Odessya, maybe the Chechens.. but now I see where you are from. I'd love to go into detail, but I think that creepy arse metal bird interrogator will be by, and he's sure to listen to this connection. I'll be on later. We can discuss that later. irc.dal.net Frankenstein Sorry. Sometimes Stevie dont speak English :> irc.dal.net IamHere Understandable. Do you need to go also? irc.dal.net Frankenstein I'll be taking warlord. take care. Warlord? In the meantime, look up the words I used. We may have a new player in this game. irc.dal.net Frankenstein>What game/ You're talking weird. irc.dal.net Frankenstein sorry hes naive. Over Kill has disconnected. Category:2010 Category:Logs